


Turning Point

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-27
Updated: 2000-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray and Fraser come to a turning point in their relationship.This story is a sequel toThe Special Place.





	Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Views to:

Number four - sort of follows Forever Love, In Sickness and The Special Place. Enjoy!

TURNING POINT

by Callie

It was late evening and the squad room was empty except for Stanley Raymond Kowalski who still sat behind his untidy desk scribbling notes in one of the many files. He looked up briefly rubbing at his aching eyes; Lieutenant Welsh had threatened him with bodily harm if he didn't clear some of his backlog paperwork. He had been at his desk all day, even forgoing his usual coffee supply, and had managed to clear most of the outstanding work. Pleased with himself, he allowed himself the luxury of a moment to think about Fraser. He couldn't help grinning to himself; they had been happily living together for over four months, and he was always amazed that their love for each other seemed to grow stronger every day. "I deserve a cup of coffee," he thought as he got up making his way towards the break room. Pouring himself a cup of lukewarm coffee, he slumped in a chair his eyes half closed trying to ease the soreness.

"So this is where you are hiding," a familiar voice barked.

He snapped his eyes wide open to see his ex-wife standing in front of him tapping her foot in annoyance. " Stell," he mumbled rubbing at his eyes again.

"Lieutenant Welsh called me this afternoon to say you would have completed the paperwork on the Gordon case," she placed her hands on her hips. "So I came by on my way home to collect the file."

"Sure Stell. The file is on the Lieutenant's desk waiting for ya. Just let me finish my coffee, and I'll get it," he said smiling. "Do ya want a coffee?"

Stella narrowed her eyes at him slightly. "Yes," she replied coolly. "Thank you."

Stella sat down at a table studying her ex-husband as he went to fetch her a cup of coffee. She noticed that he had lost some weight, but he still looked good. With a gut wrenching intensity that threatened to take her breath away, she realised that Ray was happy and content; his happiness radiated outwards manifesting itself in his movements and appearance. Stella's heart tightened; she couldn't stand the thought that he was happy and so obviously in love with someone other than her. A now familiar feeling of jealousy gripped her; she had cast him aside telling him to move on and get on with his life. It hurt that he had taken her at her word, and Stella knew in her heart that she had lost him and his love to a Mountie. A deep overwhelming urge surfaced; she needed to take control as she always had in their marriage, and crush his fragile confidence in himself. Anger and jealousy surged within her. "So Ray. Where's lover boy?" she looked around the room. "He's usually at your heels."

Turning back with a cup of coffee in his hand, Ray sighed inwardly. Ever since Stella had found out that he and Fraser were a couple, she had gone out of her way to be mean and cruel to him, and he was losing patience with her behaviour. "He's at home," he answered offering the cup to her.

Stella scowled at him, taking a small sip of her coffee. "Thought he might be fed up with you by now," she said not able to stop the cruel words spilling from her lips.

Ray's blue eyes bored into his ex-wife, and she shifted uncomfortably under the glare. "Stella. Why are ya doing this? Why can't ya just leave me and Fraser alone. We're not hurting ya," he said surprised at the calmness in his voice. "Anyways, I heard ya got a new boyfriend."

"Yes I have. He's wonderful and we're getting married soon. We are very happy," she replied knowing deep down that it was a blatant lie.

Ray took Stella's hand gently. "That's great," he smiled at the blonde woman. "I am really happy for ya."

Stella snatched her hand back furious that he seemed genuinely happy for her. "I could ruin both your careers if I wanted to," she hissed leaning back in her chair. "Bet the people of the 27 th wouldn't take too kindly to a couple of gay cops in their midst." She leaned forward. "Have you told your parents?" she let the question hang in the air between them. 

His head and eyes hurt, and Ray stood up his blue eyes flashing with uncontrolled fury. "That's it," he snapped angrily leaning his weight on the table towards Stella. "I've had enough of ya bad mouthing me and Fraser. Tell who ya want. I don't care. I love Fraser and he loves me. He has shown me more love in four months than ya did in ten years of marriage." Stella's mouth dropped open at his sharp words. "He loves me for who I am," he glared at her pointing his finger close to her face. "I've tried to be nice, but I've had enough of yer snide comments. So go on do ya worse. As far as I am concerned from now on, ya can go to hell," he stormed out of the break room back to his desk. 

Stella sat back shocked at her ex-husband's reaction. Shaking herself, she gathered up her briefcase rummaging for her cell phone.

**************

Light classical music filled the tiny apartment. Fraser hummed to himself as he busied himself in the small kitchen. Hearing the door open, he hurried out to greet his partner. Ray was bending down petting an excited white wolf, who was licking his face enthusiastically. 

Fraser frowned; Ray looked tired and pale. Smothering the expression into a smile. "Good evening Ray," he pulled the slender man towards him. Caressing Ray's cheek with the back of his hand. "Missed you."

Ray melted into the embrace, feeling safe and warm. "Missed ya too," he lightly kissed the Mountie. Fraser moaned leaning into the kiss. Lost in the moment, the partners kissed passionately hugging each other tightly.

Fraser broke the kiss, pushing Ray gently backwards. "Are you hungry? I could cook you something," he offered studying his partner carefully as he removed his jacket and shoulder holster.

"Nah. Not really hungry Ben," Ray replied hanging his jacket on the handle of the closet door, his holster slung untidily underneath. "Been a long day."

Fraser nodded pulling the detective over to the couch sitting him down. Fraser sat down pulling the blonde closer to him. Ray nestled his head into Fraser's shoulder closing his eyes. "What have you done today?" Fraser asked gently.

"Paperwork and more paperwork. Welsh threatened he'd shoot me if I didn't catch up," Ray murmured. 

Fraser smiled. "Well I have told you on many occasions...," he started to say.

Ray waved his hand in the air. "Yeh. I know. I know," Ray interrupted Fraser's usual lecture on keeping paperwork up-to-date. "Anyways I finished it all, but now my eyes hurt." 

"I'll get some aspirin," Fraser said attempting to get up, but Ray gripped his arm pulling him back down. "No. Don't go. Wanna cuddle for a while," Ray pleaded.

Fraser smiled to himself content to hold his lover in his arms. "I love you," he muttered as he kissed the top of Ray's blonde head.

Ray moved his head upwards claiming Fraser's lips. "Love ya too," he breathed. Breaking the kiss, he snuggled into the warmth of the Mountie. The partners sat quietly cuddling, content to be in each other's company. After half an hour Ray started to fidget. Looking up at the Mountie. "Wanna dance?" he asked.

Fraser gazed into Ray's blue eyes. He had sensed that his partner was upset about something, and needed to dance with him. Fraser decided to tackle him about the problem later. "Yes," he answered simply pulling the slender man into his arms. "I would love to dance with you," he kissed the top of Ray's nose.

Ray pulled the Mountie closer, moulding their bodies together. He danced Fraser slowly around the small living area in time to the gentle music. Burying his head in Fraser's shoulder, Ray gracefully moved them backwards and forwards. They moved as one, not tripping or stumbling as though they were meant to fit together. 

Fraser caressed his hands up and down his lover's back soothing. Ray brought his head up to look at Fraser. "I love you so much Ben," he murmured capturing the warm lips. His tongue requested entry, and he explored hungrily. Fraser moaned into his mouth returning the kiss, sucking and nipping at the detective's lips and tongue. Abandoning his partner's lips, Fraser moved down sucking and licking at his partner's exposed neck. Ray moaned under the gentle caresses running his slender hands up and down his partner's back. "I need ya," he whispered as he nipped at Fraser's ear lobe. "Come to bed," he pulled insistently at the Mountie's arm. Clutching Ray's hand tightly, Fraser followed his partner into the bedroom. 

Kicking the door closed, Fraser pulled the blonde closer to him capturing his lips again. Ray leaned into the embrace thrusting his arousal against the Mountie's firm thigh. Fraser groaned with pleasure rubbing his growing erection into Ray's groin. They slowly undressed each other discarding their clothes untidily on the floor. Fraser pushed Ray gently back towards their bed. "I love you Ray," he whispered as he straddled the slender man kissing and sucking at his neck and shoulder. He moved downwards licking his way towards Ray's nipples. Ray arched off the bed as Fraser sucked the right nipple into his mouth. 

The slender blonde groaned with pleasure running his hands up and down Fraser's back and ass, grinding their hard cocks together. With a final suck on the right nipple, Fraser moved to the left one swirling his tongue round and round wringing impassioned moans from his partner. "Take me Ben," he whimpered. "Please."

Fraser stopped licking at his partner's nipples sliding back up towards his partner claiming his lips hungrily. The men kissed passionately, their tongues duelling with each other. "Take me now, please," Ray pleaded again thrusting his cock urgently against the Mountie.

"Oh God Ray. Yes," Fraser sighed into the soft skin. Fraser moved his hand downwards taking Ray's erection into his hand gently pumping. Ray bucked upwards whimpering with pleasure. Fraser released his cock and began to fondle Ray's balls massaging the soft skin behind. He gently pushed Ray's legs apart positioning himself between them. Leaning forward he caressed his partner's face; Ray lifted his head up to kiss Fraser. As they kissed tenderly Fraser carefully inserted a finger into his lover's body. Ray moaned into his mouth sucking at Fraser's tongue drawing it into his mouth. Fraser cautiously introduced a second and third finger, gingerly moving the fingers in and out of his lover's body.

"Love ya Ben," Ray muttered as he thrust his hips up to meet Fraser's fingers as they moved in out of his body. Satisfied that Ray was ready, Fraser removed his fingers and positioned his cock, dripping with pre-cum, at Ray's opening. He kissed Ray lightly as he slowly pushed his hardness forward into his lover's waiting body. Ray wailed in ecstasy and he thrust his hips upwards to meet the Mountie. Fraser cried out in rapture as he thrust forwards until his penis was completely engulfed in the warm channel.

"You feel so good Ray," Fraser murmured as he begin to thrust slowly in and out. Drawing his penis slowly out, he thrust hard into the small body over and over setting up a delicious rhythm that wrung moans of pleasure from both men.

"Oh God. So do ya," Ray arched his back of the bed as Fraser hit his prostate with his penis with every strong thrust. Gripping his own erection, Ray ran his fingers up and down slowly stroking. Fraser wrapped one of his large hands around Ray's hand moving with him as they both caressed his erection. Ray arched his back again as he shot his semen over both their hands shouting out Fraser's name over and over. Feeling Ray tighten around him made Fraser plunge deeper into his lover. Panting hard, Fraser moved in and out of the tight channel frantically. Feeling his balls tighten, Fraser rammed his cock deep into Ray's body; screaming his name as his orgasm overtook him and he released his seed deep within the warm body.

Fraser fell forwards limply onto the slender body. Ray kissed him lightly stroking his back and ass gently as Fraser struggled to control his breathing. The Mountie rolled over gently removing his softening cock from Ray. The blonde turned onto his side snuggling against the warm body. Fraser automatically wrapped his arms and legs around Ray protectively. They lay cuddled together in silence luxuriating in their love making. Gently caressing each other, the partners allowed sleep to claim them.

**************

Ray steered the GTO towards the Consulate. Fraser had his hand draped over his thigh possessively as they drove. "Traffic's bad this morning," Ray noted glancing sideways at his partner.

"Well we are a bit later than usual," Fraser replied grinning mischievously tightening his grip on the bony thigh.

Ray blushed despite himself. "Oh yeh. Well tomorrow, we shower alone," he adopted a serious expression, which he aimed at his Mountie partner.

"Spoil sport," Fraser teased squeezing Ray's thigh. Ray shot his partner a look, which Fraser interpreted as a guarantee that they would be showering together for a long time to come. Before Ray could come back with a smart answer. "There would appear to have been an accident up ahead," Fraser interrupted.

"Hey look. That's Huey's car," Ray pointed. "Let's see what's going on." Ray pulled the GTO into the kerb sliding out from the driver's side walking towards the tall detective, Fraser following.

"Good morning Detective Huey," Fraser said as the detective nodded towards the partners. "Can we be of assistance?"

"No. We're OK. Tom's over there sorting out the details," he indicated over to two vehicles. Both vehicles were smashed nearly beyond recognition, glass littered the pavement. The fire brigade were on hand in case of fire, and two ambulances were parked near the wrecked cars. 

"What happened?" Fraser asked.

"Looks like a drunk driver plowed into the red vehicle," Huey sighed. "Occupants of both cars are dead. They didn't stand a chance." Fraser nodded to Dewey as the detective approached.

"Hey Fraser," he looked around a worried expression on his face. " Is Ray with you?" he asked.

"Yes he was dropping me off at the Consulate," Fraser indicated towards the ambulances. "I think he's over there,"

"Oh my God. Get him away from there," he started to hurry over towards the ambulances. Huey and Fraser exchanged a curious glance and hurriedly followed the detective. 

"Tom. What's going on?" Huey sighed in exasperation.

Fraser heard the strangled cry first and he ran over to his partner who was staring down at the pavement, his face deathly pale. Fraser looked downwards stepping back in shock dragging the slender detective with him. A paramedic was pulling a blanket over Stella Kowalski's lifeless body. She lay on her back, her battered face staring sightlessly up to the sky. From the amount of blood on her face, Fraser knew that she had obviously been thrown through the windscreen. The paramedic looked up at the partners shaking his head in sorrow. Fraser turned his shocked partner from the sight of his dead ex-wife pushing him towards a shop front. Ray dropped to his knees promptly throwing his breakfast up. Fraser knelt at his side gently rubbing his back whispering soft words of comfort. 

"Sorry Fraser. I didn't see Ray," Dewey murmured anxiously from behind the partners. "I should have warned him. I just didn't see him."

Fraser looked up at the two detectives. "It wasn't your fault Detective Dewey. Would you be kind enough to tell Lieutenant Welsh that I am taking Ray home?" Fraser asked.

"Sure thing Fraser," Huey replied. Patting Ray on the shoulders. "Sorry Ray," he muttered as he and his partner turned back to the accident scene.

Fraser tugged his partner to his feet gently pushing him back towards the GTO shielding Ray from the scene with his body. Settling him into the passenger seat, they drove back to the apartment in silence.

****************

The next few days were agony for Fraser. The police report showed that Stella's boyfriend had been drinking, being three times over the legal limit. He had lost control of his vehicle slamming into the other car killing the occupants instantly. Stella who had not been wearing a seatbelt had been flung through the windscreen, breaking her neck as she hit the pavement. Her boyfriend had bled to death at the scene from internal bleeding the paramedics could not control. 

Ray descended into silence drawing within himself. He hardly spoke to his lover, and Fraser was desperately worried; he couldn't persuade Ray to eat or talk to him about the accident or his ex-wife's death. Ray instead threw himself into his work, leaving early and staying late at the precinct. Each night, Ray dropped exhausted into bed, turning away from the Mountie's offered embraces. Fraser lay awake listening as his partner tossed and turned, mumbling in his sleep. 

The day of the funeral dawned. Fraser was surprised when instead of dressing in a suit, Ray appeared from their bedroom dressed for a day at work.

"Aren't you going to put a suit on Ray?" Fraser asked. 

"What for?" Ray snapped, his blue eyes flashing in anger.

"Well it's ........ it's Stella's funeral today. I thought....," Fraser started to say.

"Aint going," Ray answered turning his back on the Mountie pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"Ray. You have to go," Fraser protested. "Your parents have flown in from Arizona."

"So," Ray whirled on him. "Why do I have to go?" 

Fraser took a step forward wanting to embrace the slender man. "She was your wife once and you loved her. This is your chance to say goodbye," Fraser said calmly.

His partner dropped his head staring at the floor. "I said all I had to say the other night," Ray murmured.

Fraser took another step forward. "Please talk to me Ray," he pleaded. "Let me help you."

"Help me what?" Ray snapped taking a step backwards. "Don't come near me. I don't want ya to touch me," he yelled tears springing to his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

"Ray," Fraser protested moving closer feeling hurt at the sharp words.

"Can't ya take the hint. I don't want ya to touch me," Ray cried. "Just leave me alone," he shouted turning his back. "Go to work."

Fraser bit his bottom lip trying to control his rising anger. He wanted desperately to help Ray, but his partner seemed determined to push him away. A week of worry and frustration boiled up inside him. Fraser felt hurt at Ray's unkind words, having the uncharacteristic urge to hit back at his lover. "Understood. I'll remove my belongings tonight," he said quietly.

Turning towards his lover. "That suits me just fine," Ray yelled. "Just go" He glared at Fraser as the Mountie studied him for a moment. Hardening his heart, Ray turned his back again trying to shut out, from his mind, the look of hurt on Fraser's face. 

He heard the door slam as Fraser stormed out of the apartment. His shoulders sagged. "Ben," he whimpered dropping to the floor. Ray buried his head in his hands sobbing wretchedly.

***************

Ray sat behind his desk trying desperately to concentrate on his work, but all he could think of was Fraser, and the look on his face. He had picked up the telephone a hundred times that morning wanting to call Fraser, wanting to apologise. His fear of rejection always won, and he had hung up noisily each time before he had even dialled the Consulate number. Biting his bottom lip in an effort to stifle the threatened tears, his thoughts turned once again to the Mountie. He loved Fraser more than anything in the world. The Mountie had shown him that he was worth loving. He had ruined everything, pushing him away when he desperately needed him. "He probably hates me now, just like Stella ended up doing. She was right. I always end up screwing up relationships," he thought to himself angrily. He was startled out of his reverie by someone calling his hated first name.

"Stanley," the voice called. He looked up to see his parents walking towards his desk. "Stanley. You are not going to the funeral looking like that, are you?" his mother scolded. He stood up and she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Ray took a deep breath. "I aint going Mum," he admitted fiddling absently with his pencil.

"You're not what?" his father exclaimed.

"I'm..... not going to the funeral," Ray repeated looking down at the floor.

"Now look here son. It's expected of you. You may have been playing house with the Mountie...." Damien Kowalski started to say.

Ray's head snapped up. "What?" he demanded loudly.

"Damien. You promised not to say anything until after the funeral," Barbara Kowalski scolded her husband.

"Mum. Dad," Ray demanded their attention. "What's going on?"

Damien frowned at his wife. Directing his attention back to his son. "Stella told us what was going on with you and the Mountie. And quite frankly, your mother and I are disg...... disappointed in you."

Ray stared at his parents in shock. "I think we better take this somewhere private," he guided them out of the squad room towards one of the interrogation rooms. He firmly closed the door facing his parents.

"Stella had no business talking to you," Ray said quietly folding his arms across this chest. "My relationship with Fraser is none of anyone's business."

"You are our son so that makes it our business," his father cried. "Stella thought we ought to know."

Ray stared at his father defiantly. "When did you speak to Stella?" he asked. In his heart, Ray already knew when Stella had probably carried out her threat to tell his parents.

"The night before she was killed," Damien confirmed his suspicions. Ray looked down studying his boots. "When where you planning to tell us?" his father demanded.

Ray bit his lip avoiding looking at his parents shrugging his shoulders. He had been so happy with Fraser, he hadn't thought about when or if he should tell his parents. His heart lurched forcing him to draw a deep breath; it was irrelevant now that Fraser hated him like Stella had.

His mother moved over taking his arm. "We love you Stanley. We want you to be happy," she said quietly. "It must have been a shock hearing about Stella. We know how you loved her." Ray stared at his mother as she continued. "After the funeral, you'll come home with us. I'll take care of you. Introduce you to some nice young ladies."

Ray's mouth dropped open and he snatched his arm away from his mother. "No," he shouted. Barbara Kowalski stepped back in surprise at the vehement reply from her son.

Damien moved forward. "Don't you shout at your mother, young man," he yelled. "We're only trying to help you. If you carry on with this..... this man, you'll ruin your career. Stella told us it would do you no good."

"I don't care," Ray snapped. "I love Fraser and he loves me. I have waited for a long time for someone to love me like Fraser does. And no-one. Not even you," he stabbed a finger towards his parents. "Are going to stop me loving him."

"But Stella.....," his mother protested.

Ray put his hand up. "I loved Stella so much once. I thought it was forever, but she put her career first, me second. She pushed me aside. Told me to get on with my life. So I did, and do you know what," he challenged looking from his mother to his father. They both looked startled at his outburst remaining silent. "She was so jealous that I had someone to love that she has spent the last few months bad mouthing me. Going out of her way to be cruel and nasty. And I took it cos I loved her once."

"Stanley," his mother started to say.

"No listen to me Mum," Ray shouted. "She started on me again on Monday. I'd had enough so I told her to go to hell." 

"Oh Stanley," Barbara touched his arm stroking gently.

Ray pulled his arm away again. "I'm sorry Stella is dead. She didn't deserve to die so young. But I love someone else with all my heart. I need him, and I think he needs me."

"Stanley. It's just..... just not right," Barbara said. "I am sure he's a wonderful man, but we hoped for so much more from you. Grandchildren...," she admitted quietly.

"You won't be welcome at our house," Damien said coldly. "If you continue with this relationship." He pulled his wife towards him, and the two linked arms in unity.

Ray narrowed his eyes at both his parents. "Fine," he said turning and walking out of the interrogation room leaving his parents speechless and open mouthed.

Grabbing his jacket from his chair, Ray blindly walked down the corridor not seeing. He nearly knocked into Lieutenant Welsh and Francesca Vecchio who were walking towards the squad room.

"Sorry," he mumbled lost in his thoughts.

"Vecchio. Are you alright?" Lieutenant Welsh asked concern in his voice.

Ray gazed at the Lieutenant. "Fine," he lied.

"Aren't you ready yet?" Francesca said taking his arm.

Ray shook his head in confusion. "Ready. Ready for what Frannie?" he asked.

"The funeral. You could come with the Lieutenant and me," she offered patting his arm.

"Why won't everyone accept that I aint going to the funeral," Ray exploded. "Dot it, file it, stick it in a box marked done. I aint going. Understood," he glared at Francesca.

"Ray," she said.

"Just leave me alone," he snapped pulling away from the small woman. He started to run blindly down the corridor towards the parking area.

"Ray," Francesca started to follow, but Lieutenant Welsh pulled her back.

"Let him go Francesca," he whispered softly. "Let him be on his own for a bit."

**************

Ray ran blindly into the parking area. Sliding into the driving seat, he started the GTO screeching out into the traffic. He drove around the streets aimlessly in no particular direction. He wiped furiously at the tears that persisted on running down his face blurring his vision. He wanted to run and hide, but he had no-where to go. In his heart, he knew he wanted to run to Fraser, but he was afraid the Mountie would reject him. "He has every right to kick yer ass," he thought sadly to himself. 

He felt desperate; he was alone and miserable and he needed to hide away from everyone. On an impulse, he turned the GTO back towards his apartment. He hastily stuffed a few things into his holdall, hurrying back to the vehicle he gunned the engine heading out of the city.

**************

Fraser strolled into the 27 th precinct. He was casually dressed, wearing jeans, a checked shirt and his leather jacket. His stetson, as always, was firmly placed on his head. He had spent last night away from the apartment, deciding that both he and Ray needed time to cool off from their anger. He deeply regretted his actions and harsh words, and had spent the day torturing himself desperately missing his lover. Fraser had finally decided to come to the precinct to talk to Ray in an effort to sort out their relationship. He resolved that he was not going to give up the slender detective without a fight; he loved him desperately needing him like he had never needed anyone before.

He marched purposefully into the squad room bumping into Francesca Vecchio. She grinned seductively at him. "Hiya Frase," she breathed.

"Good afternoon Francesca," he smiled politely looking towards Ray's empty desk. "Is Ray here?"

Before Francesca could offer a reply, Lieutenant Welsh walked up behind them. "Constable. May I have a word with you?" he asked glaring at the small woman. "Miss Vecchio. I am sure you have some filing to do," he waved her away back to her desk. She winked at Fraser over her shoulder as she returned to her desk. 

Fraser blushed slightly and coughed. "Of course Lieutenant," he turned to the older man. He followed Welsh into the office where the Lieutenant waved him into a chair closing the door firmly behind him.

Panic clutched at Fraser's heart. "Where's Ray? Is he alright? Is he hurt?" he babbled anxiously.

Welsh put his hand up to calm the Mountie. "Don't worry I am sure he's fine. However, we do have a small problem."

"We do," Fraser looked puzzled.

"He's disappeared. Ran out yesterday afternoon after his parents visited. He seemed pretty upset. Haven't seen him since," Welsh said. "Huey and Dewey have been asking around. No-one's seen him since yesterday lunch time."

"Oh," was all Fraser could manage.

"Thought you might have seen him," Welsh looked at the Mountie. 

"No. Not since yesterday breakfast time. We......we argued," Fraser stammered not able to stop to blush that rose upwards from his neck.

The lieutenant leaned back in his chair. "Look Constable. I don't know what's going on between you two. And frankly what you do in your own time is none of my business," Welsh said softly. Fraser stared at the lieutenant in surprise. "And I give you both points for not bringing it to work with you." 

"Thank you kindly," Fraser stuttered not being able to think of anything else to say. "We have endeavoured to keep our relationship private."

"Well you succeeded," Welsh smiled. Tell me are you both happy? I'm curious."

"Well we were until yesterday," Fraser stared at his hands.

The lieutenant seemed satisfied with the answer. "Can you think where he would have gone?" Welsh asked again.

A thought struck Fraser suddenly and he rose quickly to his feet. "Yes. I know where he is," he started towards the door. He turned back to face the older man as the lieutenant called him.

"Constable. Go find him and take care of him. But I want to see his skinny ass back here first thing Monday morning," he said.

"Understood," Fraser replied opening the door.

"Good luck Constable," Welsh shouted after the disappearing Mountie.

***************

Fraser breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the GTO parked outside the cabin. The light was fading to dusk over the small wood. Fraser had persuaded Constable Turnbull to drive him out of the city instinctively knowing where Ray had run to. "Thank you kindly Constable," he said to the young Mountie as he climbed out of the car.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Turnbull offered. "It's getting dark."

"No. I'll be fine. Just take care of Diefenbacker for me," Fraser answered. "I'll be back on Sunday evening." Turnbull smiled carefully turning the car around and driving back towards the city.

Fraser quickly entered the cabin, already knowing that his partner wouldn't be inside. Collecting a few supplies, he shrugged his rucksack onto his back and started towards the wood. He jogged along the overgrown footpath towards the small clearing that they had found on an earlier visit to the area.

Ray was sitting alone under a large tree staring across the clear blue water of the small lake. His arms were wrapped around his legs and his head rested lightly on his knees. Fraser's heart went out to his blonde partner; he looked so isolated and vulnerable sitting alone in the fading light. He smiled to himself as he noticed that Ray was wearing one of his sweaters.

Fraser moved silently over to the slender man sitting down next to him, his legs outstretched, hands resting lightly on his knees. Ray glanced sideways at the Mountie. Fraser sensed that it was important for Ray to make the first move so he remained silent. He watched as Ray hesitantly moved a slender hand towards him almost shyly brushing against his larger hand. Ray went to take his hand away, but Fraser took his opportunity capturing the slender hand and wrapping it within his own hand squeezing it in re-assurance.

Ray turned his head back towards the Mountie. Fraser smiled at him encouraging. The blonde detective buried his head into Fraser's shoulder. "Sorry, I've been mean to ya," he whispered.

Releasing Ray's hand, Fraser put his arm around the thin shoulders pulling Ray closer to him. "I understand. And I'm sorry too," he answered kissing the top of Ray's blonde hair.

Ray pulled away staring into the Mountie's dark blue eyes. "Yer got nothing to be sorry about. I deserved it. I shut ya out. I shouldn't...... shouldn't have. I'm kinda used to being ...... alone." Fraser hugged Ray tighter to his warm body. "I'm sorta used to no-one caring.... caring whether I live or die. Sorry. So sorry Ben," he murmured burying his head once again into Fraser's shoulder.

"It's alright Ray. I understand. But I care about you. Very much. And I want to help you when you're sad and upset," Fraser whispered.

"Do ya forgive me?" Ray murmured and Fraser felt the smaller man trembling with fear. 

"There is nothing to forgive as long as you still love me," Fraser said stroking Ray's back gently.

Ray pulled his head up again. "I love you Ben. So much," he said. "I thought I'd screwed up again and lost ya. I couldn't...... couldn't bear that."

"You will never lose me Ray. We'll be together for always," Fraser replied firmly. "I promise. But we must be honest with each other. Let the other help when one of us is upset. Agreed."

Ray thought for a moment. "Deal," he said sticking his hand out. Fraser took it warmly shaking on the bargain.

"Stella told my Mum and Dad about us. They kinda freaked on me. Sorta asked me to chose," Ray admitted softly. 

"Oh dear," Fraser murmured. Ray saw the brief flash of fear that crossed the Mountie's face.

He kissed Fraser gently. "Ya know when my Mum and Dad were telling me to give ya up, all I could think of was how much I loved and wanted you. But I was afraid ya wouldn't want me. So I ran away here to our....... our special place to think." 

"With my sweater," Fraser teased trying to lighten the mood.

Ray looked down. "Smells of ya. Made me feel safe and warm," he confessed shyly.

Fraser smiled. "Ray. For a detective, you can be very silly sometimes. Of course, I want you," Fraser replied. "But your parents are an important part of your life. You must talk to them again."

Ray shifted slightly leaning into the Mountie's warmth. "Nah. I don't care what they think. I've got ya, and that's all that matters to me. I still have yer love, and nothing else is important," he said. 

"And Stella," Fraser asked quietly.

Ray sighed heavily. "I'm sorry she's dead. She wasn't always so mean, and I did love her once. But not like I love ya," he whispered. "I hope she's happy now."

"I am sure she is," Fraser agreed staring across the calm water of the lake.

The two men sat in silence enjoying each other's company. "Ya wanna watch the sunset and sunrise with me," Ray offered.

Fraser looked at his partner feigning an expression of mock surprise. "You mean you want to stay out here all night?" Fraser teased.

"Yeh. I got ya to keep me warm," Ray answered smiling. "And I brought a blanket."

"So did I," Fraser said producing a red blanket from his rucksack. "And some supplies," he grinned as he produced some chocolate bars, cookies and a flask of coffee.

"Yer a boy scout," Ray murmured as he pushed the Mountie backwards onto the ground claiming his mouth. Fraser groaned with pleasure as Ray sucked on his lips kissing him passionately.

"Love ya Ben," Ray murmured.

"I love you too Ray," Fraser answered flipping his partner onto his back. 

Neither man noticed the sun setting behind the trees lost as they were in their renewed love for each other.

THE END


End file.
